Kevin's an Eraser
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Max mistakes Kevin for an Eraser and kicks him in the back of the head. *Includes some Fang totally kickin' Max's butt in an argument. Haha!


****

A/N: Let's try a Max Ride/Ben 10 crossover. This'll be fun. I have two more planned for later, so keep watching out for them.

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Maximum Ride or Ben 10. But I would love to own Fang or Kevin.**

* * *

**_Kevin's an Eraser_**

He had felt a swift kick to the back of his head, but hasn't been able to figure out what had happened. All he knew was that he had a seriously throbbing headache and that some voices were arguing in the back of his mind. Or was it the front of his mind? It sounded near, but fuzzy. So it seemed further, less clear-cut and distinct.

Kevin blinked one eye open into the sunlight. He managed to make out the forms of two lanky kids standing over him and a few more huddled off a few feet away, trying to stay out of the argument that was going on over his subconscious body.

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't an Eraser?" snapped the girl that loomed over him. "He's pretty enough to be one! He's got the dark roguish features and all too! It's an easy mistake, Fang, don't blame me!"

"Well you knocked out a random guy walking down the street." The other voice was darker, clearly a boy's. It was light, but deep. And dark, possibly haunted. "What are we supposed to tell him when he wakes up?"

"That I threw a rock at his head and that he'll be fine after some rest and a brain transplant!" Her voice was snappy. Irritated, clearly. "Or we leave him. I like that plan a lot better. Who votes for leaving him?" Kevin could scarcely make out the sound of her raising her hand, but the faint sounds of other hands being raised didn't follow. "Fine," she huffed.

"We can tell him that Iggy was throwing rocks and he didn't mean to hit him. It was an accident." The boy's voice was calm like water over rocks. "That good enough for you, Max?"

"Sure," came her huffed response. "But it's an easy mistake. He's positively gorgeous. You wouldn't understand, Fang. Nudge would, wouldn't you, Nudge?"

"I'm not getting into this," said an African American sounding voice from the outskirts of Kevin's consciousness. He slowly moved one hand up to hold his head that was still throbbing in agony. "Don't start asking me, Max."

"Well, he looks like an Eraser, okay?" Kevin's eye opened again to see her arms folded neatly across her chest. "Quit criticizing me."

Kevin picked up another trait as he stared up into the bright blue sky that the sparkling sun hung in. The light that glittered down from the heavens revealed the shadows of wings protruding from the kid's backs. He blinked open his other eye to confirm the suspicions. Yep. They had wings. Not weird at all.

Then the darker shadow looked down at him. "Morning," he said with a twinge of cheer clinging to his voice as if it were hanging off the cliffside of a pit that had no bottom.

"Iggy hit you with a rock," came the immediate defense of the girl's voice as Kevin saw her wings vanish from sight, once again tucked tightly against her back. Not a single feather was showing. "He's blind and very sorry. So just go get some surgery and you'll be fine, 'kay, bye now." She reached over his body and grabbed the boy's hand and began to tug him away.

Kevin sat up just in time to see that the blonde and brunette mix was trying to herd all the kids away from him. "I saw the wings," he said, still holding his head and wondering if his brain was going to explode inside his skull. "But don't worry, I won't call anyone." Kevin managed to begin to stagger to his feet. "I know a couple of people weirder than you guys."

The girl was immediately grabbing at his shirt with her eyes shooting lethal daggers at him. "Where are the Erasers?" she snarled.

"Woah, um, I don't know about erasers. I don't go to school... What are we talking about?" Kevin wasn't sure what had gotten into this girl, but he wasn't afraid of her. He could take on worse in his sleep.

"Put him down," order the ebony-haired kid that stood a few feet away, raven wings stretched out seven feet wide on each side of his body. "He's not an Eraser, Max. He's not going to hurt anybody."

She did. Kevin was put down. "Can I safely assume that you're genetics experiments? Government's design? Or free range?"

The girl raised her eyebrow, suspicions rising in her chocolaty brown eyes. "How do you know so much? Are you-"

"Illegal alien technology dealer. I run a tight ship, keeping tabs on anyone who gets in my way. Not an 'Eraser'," said Kevin, sarcasm biting the end of his tongue. "So don't lie to me about rocks. Just run off before you all get killed around here." He shooed them off.

"Aliens?" asked one of the group. A small boy with spiky blonde hair and very bright blue eyes. "You're hilarious."

"Wings?" commented Kevin right back. "You're ridiculous."

"Touché," commented the blonde and brunette mix before snapping out her own wings and launching into the air, five others following tightly behind her.

Kevin shook his head, walking off with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Eraser? Pfft. I'm not pink."

* * *

**A/N: I just thought it was funny. Please review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
